


Alone In A Room With The Big Bad Wolf

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Jack and Ryan take a mission, going up against the feared AH Crew. They're successful...or so they think.Ramsey doesn't want revenge. Oh no. He wants something more.





	Alone In A Room With The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed that non-con warning. A lot of unconseual touching.

The chains rattle, loud in the room.

Jack wiggles from where he is strapped to the bed, desperately trying to get out of his bonds. But they are wrapped so tight around his arms and legs, preventing any movement. Especially with the body of his temporary partner laying on top of him.

Ryan sneers down at him. “Stop moving. You're twisting the chains and it's cutting circulation to my wrists.”

Jack glares at him. “Do you really want to lay here, naked and on top of each other?”

Ryan squirms and they both ignore the way his cock rubs against Jack's. “No, but I can't be any help if I don't have the use of my hands.”

It's been two days (Jack thinks) since the two have woken up in this room, no lights to help them find their bearings, nothing in the room to help them figure out who took them or why. They were left, strapped and stranded.

Ryan's stomach rumbles. He thumps his head against Jack’s shoulder. “Fuck, I'm so hungry.”

“Same.” Jack sighs. “And I'm pretty sure I'm starting to get dehydrated.”

The two stay silent for a moment, each thinking of who would want them dead. What was the point of doing this? Tying them up naked? And in such a way that they are pressed close, every inch of their skin pressing against the other? Who would do such a thing?

The door opens.

“How are my pets doing today?”

The two still before slowly looking over.

There, standing in the doorway, is Geoff Ramsey. The Kingpin grins at them, strolling into the room with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He cocks his head, eyes sliding over them. “Look at you. Beautiful.”

“What the fuck, Ramsey?” Jack shouts.

Ramsey shushes him. “Just let me have a good look at you two.” He walks around the bed, eyes piercing through them. Ryan shuffles a bit, even more embarrassed by his nakedness.

“If this is about that job we pulled, we can repay yo-”

“Oh can you?” Ramsy stops. “You can replace the men you killed, the information you gave to my enemies, and the hospital bills for the damage you did to my lads? Interesting.”

The two glance at each other, gulping.

Ramsey's grin widens and he starts to the laugh. It sends chills down Jack's spine and makes his stomach turn. “Oh, wipe that look off your faces. I'm not going to kill you.” His eyes shine in the dim light emitting from the hallway. “No, no. I want to recruit you.”

“What the fuck?” Ryan asks.

“Yes. That stunt you pulled? It was impressive. And I want that for myself.”

“Is this how you normally get people to join your gang? Tie them to a bed, naked.”

“No. Just you.” Ramsey licks his lips, walking close enough to run a hand down Ryan's back. “I can't just let what you did go. You have to pay in some way.”

“So you're going to humiliate us?”

“No. I'm going to  _break_  you. I'm going to make you _mine_ , going to make it so you will never want to leave.”

Jack can feel Ryan shiver as Ramsey continues to touch them. “So beautiful,” Ramsey mummers. Ryan squeaks and Jack turns his head so he can see Ramsey grabbing Ryan's ass. “Perfect in every way.”

“Don't touch us,” Jack snarls.

“Sh, sh.” Ramsey says. “You will come to love it. You have no choice.” Ramsey moves his hands down to Jack, letting his hands up and down Jack's legs. “Amazing, tough and strong. Just the way I like them.”

Jack tries to kick at him, but it does nothing more than rattle the bed. “You sick fuck.”

“Now, now, Jack. Don't worry. You will soon come to love it.” With that Ramsey leaves.

“Fucking psychopath,” Jack snarls.

“We have to find a way out,” Ryan says.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”

“Shut up.”

~

Ramsey walks into the room every so often, offering food. And a condition. “You must let me touch you. And you must say you love me.”

“Never,” Ryan and Jack tell him.

Ramsey just shrugs and leaves. But later (hours? Days? They have no way to tell) he’ll walk in and offer them food again. Jack stays strong.

Ryan does not.

“I'm-I'm sorry,” Ryan whispers. “I'm  just so hungry.”

Ramsey runs a hand through his hair. “It's ok. You're making the right decision. Now, say the magic words.”

“You can't,” Jack says. “You are falling into his trap.”

Ryan closes his eyes. “I-I love you.”

“Good boy.” Ramsey hand feeds Ryan while he pets through his hair, whispering sweet words into his ear. Jack tries to look away, but the way they are tied up, it's impossible. The smell of food makes his already aching stomach clench.

He closes his eyes, hoping that will help him. It does not. It only makes the smell hit him harder.

“Oh, Jack” Jack flinches away from where Ramsey whispers in his ear. “Come on, Jack. Give in. You know you want to.”

Jack swallows. He can't, he can't. He has to stay strong.

Jack looks away. “I love you.”

He can practically feel Ramsey's smugness. “That's my good boy.”

~

It's been two weeks. Jack knows because Geoff told him, one of his rewards for allowing Geoff to fondle him.

Allowing Geoff to grab his butt for five minutes gets his legs free. Stroking Geoff's dick got Ryan off of him. Both of them blowing Geoff got just a chain around their necks. While uncomfortable, they at least allow them to move around the room.

Jack is finding it increasingly harder to say no to what Geoff wants. It just seems so much easier to go with the flow, to allow Geoff to do whatever it is he wants to do.

And really, is it so bad? Look at what following Geoff gets him. Free movement, food, and water. He likes Ryan but spending all day talking to one person has really started to get to him.

What's so bad about allowing Geoff to do whatever he wants to him or Ryan?

The door opens and Jack perks up. “How are my favorite boys?”

Jack slides to his knees, eyes already on the food Geoff brings. “I love you Geoff.”

He sees Ryan do the same. “I love you Geoff.”

Geoff smirks. “I know you do.”


End file.
